warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamondpeak FrostClan
aaah this coding is terrible Diamondpeak is one of the medicine cats of Ancient FrostClan. He is the main character in my fanfiction FrostClan's History. Appearance Diamondpeak is a very light blue-gray tom with white paws, tail tip, locket, muzzle, and underbelly. He has small violet eyes and long fur like most FrostClan cats. Personality Diamondpeak gets very nervous sometimes, but he can usually overcome his fears. He is very caring and always hurries to do his best as a medicine cat. Whenever he is unable to cure some cat, he becomes extremely unhappy, but has learned to control this. He is also very intelligent, and curious. He usually expresses his feelings with words versus expressions or body language only. Likes and Dislikes Likes * The smell of thyme * Rabbit meat * Caring for other cats * Watching warrior ceremonies Dislikes * Not being able to cure cats * Eagles * Cats who act like medicine cats are worthless * Cats who think they know everything about being a medicine cat but they really don't * Inconsiderate cats Backstory Diamondkit was born to Bearfrost and Gullwing in ancient FrostClan, along with his sister Erminekit and his brother Berrykit. When they became apprentices, Erminepaw and Berrypaw, he became a medicine cat apprentice, Diamondpaw, apprenticed to Freezeleaf. (Spoilers for FrostClan's History below) One day Diamondpaw noticed that Freezeleaf was missing, and eventually learns (from Freezeleaf herself and Freezeleaf's mentor, Puffinfoot) that she is stuck in StarClan and was imprisoned by one of the members of FrostClan. She then tells him to watch and listen to find out who it was and gives him his medicine cat name, Diamondpeak, early. The very next day Diamondpeak observes the banishing of Deerspots, the deputy of FrostClan, and thinks it's suspicious. He soon discovers that he was right and his mother Bearfrost blackmailed Froststar, the leader, into banishing the deputy so that she could become deputy. He also learns that Bearfrost was the one who trapped Freezeleaf in StarClan. Diamondpeak asks Froststar if this is true, and the leader reveals that it is. He tells the entire Clan of Bearfrost's treachery. wip Relationships (spoilers for ''FrostClan's History below)'' Eris Diamondpeak despises his mother because of all the terrible deeds she's done, such as killing Penguinpaw, trapping Freezeleaf in StarClan, and getting Deerspots banished, all to become leader of FrostClan. She is in the Place of No Stars now, but Diamondpeak makes sure to keep an eye on her in case she influences a cat from the shady forests she calls home. Gullwing When Bearfrost (now Eris) cast Diamondkit, Berrykit, and Erminekit away, Gullwing made it his top priority to show love to his kits. Every day he played with them and entertained them, and Diamondpeak grew up loving his father for his care and warmth that Bearfrost/Eris never showed. Now that Eris is dead, they are forming an even closer bond with each other. Berrybush Berrybush was always Diamondpeak's favorite sibling, and they often went to each other for words of comfort. They were great friends growing up, even when Diamondkit chose the path of a medicine cat, and they are still on good terms now. Erminefur Diamondpeak was never as close to his only living sister as he was to his brother, but he considered her a fun-loving, spirited cat, and recognized her creativity and wisdom even as an apprentice. He often consults her now with thoughts and worries he has. Appleshine Diamondpeak was not the closest to his youngest sibling growing up. He was of the opinion that Applekit was whiny, spoiled, and a cheater, and it was true that he was all of these things, having been raised by Bearfrost to become her champion son. It was her first intention that he would help her take over FrostClan, but when he became an apprentice without her consent, she realized she was losing him, and Diamondpeak had won at last. Now the two brothers get along better, but Appleshine still has to overcome many obstacles before Diamondpeak can trust him. Penguinpaw Penguinpaw's untimely death, right when FrostClan's warriors thought they were winning, plunged Diamondpeak into deeper grief than ever before. She had been his refuge, his excuse for not spending hours entertaining Applekit. He was depressed that she never really got to see FrostClan's territory before being murdered at the claws of Eris, and vowed to get revenge on their mother after this latest crime. Penguinpaw still watches over Diamondpeak from StarClan, and he is always glad to see her when she comes. Freezeleaf More like a mother than a mentor, Freezeleaf was Diamondpaw's role model as a medicine cat apprentice. He looked up at her always, testing his skills against hers, determined to become a great a healer as she was. Diamondpaw was devastated when she disappeared, and put his heart and soul into getting her back. Even now he takes advice from her, especially while training his apprentice, Skuapaw. Froststar Diamondpeak has always had a good relationship with his leader, and despite the fact that he is many moons younger than Froststar, the founder of FrostClan has asked for his advice many times. The leader cannot forget his failure to see Eris's true nature, the fault that killed Penguinpaw and caused the sorrows of many other FrostClan cats. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Characters